In the Morning
by Steel Fairy
Summary: Sometimes it was nice to just talk after a night like that. SonicxMario. Sm4sh Era. Oneshot.


**AN: Something I wrote last June and finally have enough courage to post.  
**

 **06/03/18 Edit: Guest, the reason I have not posted a "real" M rated story as you put it is because a "real" M rated story falls under another rating entirely known as MA, AKA a rating that isn't allowed on this website despite what other stories you probably have read may say. Basically, I'm not risking my whole account being deleted because I posted something that's not allowed here.**

* * *

 _~In the Morning~_

The lack of noise next to him is what initially woke Mario from his slumber. Yawning, he opened his eyes and reached up a hand to wipe away the blurriness, tilting his head and confirming that he was indeed alone in the bed. Which he had sort of figured, after all Sonic's special talent was snoring so loud that the Smashers unfortunate enough to be in the rooms next to him often complained about it, but after knowing him for so long Mario had gotten used to it, making it's absence all the more noticeable.

He figured that the twenty-two year old hedgehog had probably gone to the kitchen in order to get breakfast for the two of them. Which was good as Mario was starving, most likely a result from the rather... _intimate night..._ the two of them had shared.

Sitting up, Mario noticed his clothes next to the bed, and he quickly redressed himself in order to look presentable when Sonic returned. Not that Sonic would have minded if Mario was still naked, but it made Mario feel more comfortable. The one thing he couldn't locate was his hat however, and he was about to look under the bed when the door clicked open, Sonic bounding in with two trays of food and Mario's hat atop his head.

"Well, good mornin'," Sonic greeted in an almost seductive tone, placing a tray in front of Mario and lying next to him with his own. Reaching up he took the hat off and fitted it onto the head of it's proper owner. "Y'know, I like wearin' it, but it does suit you better."

"Everyone's going to figure out we slept together last night because you were wearing it." Mario pointed out as Sonic nuzzled against him, noticing how his quills were slightly damp and how he smelled like soap. He must have taken a shower at some point before leaving to get breakfast.

"So?" Sonic questioned through a mouthful of bacon. "I don't really care if the Smashers know, an' you shouldn't either."

"I care if my brother knows." Mario pointed out. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, as if he hasn't done it with Daisy before."

Mario almost choked on his coffee. "I'd really like to stop discussing this now."

Sonic snickered. "Fine, fine," he chuckled. "Y'know, I think we were both pretty good for first-timers," he continued, seemingly not picking up on the fact that Mario wanted to let the topic die, or if he did he didn't care. "I mean, sure, things were a little awkward at first, but all and all I think it was..." Sonic trailed off, trying to find the correct word. "It was... good." he mumbled, having clearly swapped out the word he was going to use with something more generic.

Mario let Sonic's words play in his head, as Sonic had brought up a vital point - it was their first time. Not just with each other, but in general. It had been a long time coming, with Sonic wanting to do it a month into their relationship and Mario having to gently tell him that he wasn't ready for that yet. At first Sonic thought it was because of the fact that they were different species, but Mario had told him that he'd let him know when the time was right.

And it just so happened that last night had been the right time, with the party that Master Hand had decided to throw. Of course they'd been off in the corner, Sonic making snarky remarks as usual with Mario chiming in when necessary. Eventually it got to the point where Mario had turned to look over at Sonic, and something about the way he looked in that moment made something shift inside him.

Sonic had noticed Mario watching him, and had turned to face his boyfriend with a, "What, enjoyin' the view?"

"I'm ready now." Mario had blurted rather unceremoniously, Sonic blinking a couple of times before realization finally dawned on him.

"Oh... now?" he'd questioned with wide eyes. "Like, now now?"

"Well..."

A slow smirk spread over Sonic's face, and he grasped Mario's hand. "Well, I can tell you that I'm completely free right now..." he'd whispered. "An' if you're ready... I've been ready for quite some time now."

And that's how they'd found themselves in Sonic's room, drunk on each others kisses as clothes were shed, tangling in the bedsheets, moaning the others name as pure bliss overtook them...

"I'll admit that it was more enjoyable than I thought it would be," Mario turned to Sonic, smiling. "And I suppose I wouldn't be opposed to doing it again."

Sonic polished off the remainder of his breakfast, pushing his tray away as he began to kiss along Mario's jawline and neck, Mario shivering at the sensation. "I didn't mean right now..." he gasped, though his willpower was slowly beginning to slip. Sonic smirked, leaning up to whisper in his ear.

"Why not?"

"First off, you just showered," Mario observed, running a hand through Sonic's still-damp quills. "And second, it's early in the morning and we don't have time for another round."

"Says who?" Sonic questioned, straddling Mario as he gave him a look that was a cross between playful and seductive. "It's Sunday. We have absolutely nothin' to do today, an' we weren't meetin' up with Megs an' Pac 'till later."

Mario found his lips captured in Sonic's, and the two lay there making out for a few moments as the last of Mario's willpower slipped away, and he broke away from Sonic to look into his eyes. "How about I go clean up a little bit, you get rid of our breakfast trays, and we'll see where things go from there."

"Sounds good to me!" Sonic smirked, stacking the trays and standing as Mario began to retreat into the bathroom. Before Sonic reached the door however he paused and turned to look at his boyfriend. "Hey Mar?"

"I know." Mario quietly said, tenderly gazing at Sonic knowing what he was about to say.

* * *

 **AN: Me posting stories like this will not be a common thing. Just testing the waters here and trying not to be so chicken.**


End file.
